Sounds of silence
by Mouse Maxwell
Summary: A song fic about duo


Gundam Wing belongs to some one else. Not to me. This is only my second attempt in writing a Gundam wing fan fiction. I'd like to dedicate this to my friends that always put up with my writing at some of the most inappropriate time. Like in the middle of Band class. So thank you Donald, Lee, Sarah, Russell Silvia, Allen, Krystal, Janet.  
  
  
A young boy kneels down in the ruble of an old destroyed church. The wind blows his brown hair from it's braid and in to his blue eyes. Behind him in the shadows of another building stand four boys' two brown haired ones, a black haired one and a blonde haired one. The boy knelling down had a whit rose in one hand and a broken locket with the picture of a brown haired girl in it.  
  
Hello darkness, my old friend   
I've come to talk with you again   
  
A single tear rolls down his cheek from his violet eyes, which are filled with pain. The four boys watched him in worry. The wind blew his dark hair into his face from were it had fallen from his braid. Duo tried to stand up from were he had been kneeling, but his knees would not support him. It had been a hard battle and he had taken a beating. Before he could hit the ground Wufei caught his right arm and Heero was at his left side. They supported him back to a carrier and were back on their way to Quatra's Place. Duo was placed in a bed in the back were he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Because a vision softly creeping   
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain   
Still remains   
  
  
Dou's mind went back to His last battle. A soldier pulls a boy from behind a stack of crates and demands to know who he is and what he was doing there? Duo looks him strait in the eyes, and introduced himself as the Great Destroyer before he shot the soldier. Duo then pulls out a pack of explosives and plants them on the mobile suits. Before he returned to his Gundam. In Deathscythe he turns to a picture of him and a girl with a brown French braid that was sitting on his shoulder from when he had grown up on the streets of colony 02. He pushed the detonator of the mobile suites within the OZ base the first explosion set off a larger one that sent Duo's Gundam spinning into a patrol of Mobil Suites. He had fought but it had taken a lot out of him and his suit would need repair. Duo tool one last look at the picture before he whispered to the darkness of the cockpit "Were are you little sis."  
  
Within the sound of silence  
In restless dreams I walked alone  
  
Duo's mind than wandered to when Solo had died in his arms and his mind focused on a figure in the shadows. The figure slowly steeps out of the Shadows and he catches a glimpse of her long brown hair pulled up in a braid, and the single tear that rolled down her face. Duo's mind once again changes to him leaving a ruined church with a brown haired girl from the picture on the shoulders.   
A gentle hand on his shoulder awakes Duo. He looks up into Quatra's light blue eyes. Giving the boy a shaky smile Duo sat up slowly and looks around the room he is in. He shoots the blonde haired boy a surprised look. "We're on Colony 04, my home." Quatra explained. "I sent ahead to ask them to have rooms set up for each of us." "Sure Q-man whatever you say." Duo shakes his head, as he looks around the room, not noticing Quatra leave the room. Duo's eyes take in the black curtains that shut out all the sunlight. The dark blue comforter on the bed, the gun on the nightstand, and a note addressed to him.  
  
Narrow streets of cobblestone   
'Neath the halo of a street lamp   
  
  
Duo picked up the note and read it. It was from Howard saying that he was almost done with the repairs to Deathscythe. Duo reread the letter and let his thoughts wonder once again to him and a girl sneaking onto a space shuttle and being discovered by professor G, The construction of Deathscythe and another Gundam Death's Angel with him and the girl both working on both suits. The last memory was of him being sent on a mission and the girl being sent on a different mission before the Gundams were finished.   
  
I turn my collar to the cold and damp   
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light   
That split the night   
And touched the sound of silence  
  
Then Duo's mind raced to a time when he and the girl had ran the streets before meet professor G. To the Time he and the Girl had spent on building Deathscyth and Another Gundam that he remembered being called Death's Angel. Another image slipped into his mind, The Professor talking with the other Scientist,   
'Duo there was an explosion our rescue team found this in the wreckage of her mobile suit.'  
Then he was giving half of a golden locket with the picture of he girl in it.  
  
And in the naked light I saw   
Ten thousand people maybe more   
People talking without speaking   
People hearing without listening   
  
After a mission to destroy an OZ base in the seventh nebula. Duo's Gundam was knocked from the sky when he was leaving the base and came upon a squadron of Mobil Dolls. He lost consciousness before the other arrived at the scene. In his mind he saw all the people that he had killed or that had died in the war. The last three images that he saw were of a dark haired boy dieing in his arm, A kind hearted Priest and of a nun dieing in his arms.  
  
People writing songs that voices never shared   
No one dared   
Disturb the sound of silence  
  
In a deeper part of his mind Duo saw a brown haired boy working hard over a piece of music. She paid no attention to the brown haired figure leaning in the doorframe until she picked up her guitar and looked smiled up at him. "Duo please sing with me."  
The figure in the door smiled back and sat on the bed beside her and they both began to sing and laugh.   
  
"Fools," said I, "you do not know   
Silence like a cancer grows   
Hear my words that I might teach you   
Take my arms that I might reach you"   
  
In the back of a crowded hanger a lone figure watches as people rush to pry open an almost crushed cockpit of a Gundam. The figure watches as a young medic order things done and helps carefully lift the braided hair pilot out of his Gundam and on to an awaiting stretcher and be pushed off to the medical facility of Quatra's Mansion. The figure pulls a strip of her brown hair out of her face and wipes a tear from her violet eyes. She looked at her hand in surprise when she realized she was crying without knowing why. In the shadows a figure watches her silently his blonde hair hidden by the shadows   
and wondered who she was and why did she cry for Duo?  
  
But my words like silent raindrops fell   
And echoed in the wells of silence  
And the people bowed and prayed   
To the neon god they made   
  
In a room in the colonies medical facility four figures gather around a bed and look down at the battered and bruised boy that lay before them. A young women doctor walks into the room and whispers to the blonde boy. He gives her a shaky smile and thanks her before turning to the others in the room. He shakes his head in disbelief and looks down at the motionless boy before relaying what the doctor has said. "He has a few broken and he should be fine when he wakes up, we just have to wait for his mind to let him wake up." He tells the group the black haired one looks at the still figure in the bed and sees a glitter of something clenched in his right hand and points it out to the others in the room. One of the brown haired boys pries open Duo's hand and out falls a golden locket the other brown haired boy picks it up and reveals the picture of a long brown haired girl with a French braid down her back. The blonde boy looked at the picture and then at duo before thinking about the girl he had saw in the hanger.  
  
And the sign flashed out its warning   
In the words that it was forming   
  
Duo tossed and turned in a feverish nightmare. Not hearing the words of comfort around him. After all the boys had been forced to leave, by the young doctor, in the middle of the night a silent figure snuck into the room and looks at the now peaceful sleeping boy and whispers into the silent night air. "It seems that I should know you." Before she silently slips out the door and out of the colony. Do had heard the whisper "Do I know you little one?" he questioned himself before darkness over took him once more.  
  
And the sign said "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls   
And tenement halls   
And whispered in the sound of silence  
  
Whispered in the night air were the words. "I was always there."  
  
  
Hey people I hope you enjoyed this story. It happens some time during the middle of the war against OZ. It's sort of a preview of what will be happing latter in Duo's Sister so I hope you enjoy it   
Please tell me what you think.  
  
Mouse Maxwell 


End file.
